jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
JAM Project
(Japan Animationsongs Makers Project) is a Japanese anisong supergroup. Members Current Members * Kageyama Hironobu (影山 ヒロノブ) (Vocals) (Original Member) * Endoh Masaaki (遠藤正明) (Vocals) (Original Member) * Kitadani Hiroshi (きただに ひろし) (Vocals) (Joined June 2002) * Okui Masami (奥井 雅美) (Vocals) (Joined March 2003) * Fukuyama Yoshiki (福山 芳樹) (Vocals) (Joined March 2003) * Ricardo Cruz (Vocals) (Joined 2005) Former Members * Sakamoto Eizo (坂本 英三) (Vocals) (Original Member, Left March 2003) * Mizuki Ichiro (水木 一郎) (Vocals) (Original Member, Left 2006) * Matsumoto Rica (松本 梨香) (Vocals) (Original Member, Left April 7, 2007) Discography Albums= Studio Albums * 2002.03.21 JAM FIRST PROCESS * 2010.06.09 MAXIMIZER ~Decade of Evolution~ * 2011.04.06 Victoria Cross * 2013.10.23 Thumb Rise Again * 2016.06.29 Area Z * 2017.10.18 Tokyo Dive Best Albums * 2002.03.06 BEST Project ~JAM Project Best Collection~ * 2003.09.03 FREEDOM ~JAM Project Best Collection II~ * 2004.09.23 JAM-ISM ~JAM Project Best Collection III~ * 2006.04.05 Olympia ~JAM Project Best Collection IV~ * 2007.07.04 Big Bang ~JAM Project Best Collection V~ * 2008.08.06 Get over the Border ~JAM Project Best Collection VI~ * 2009.11.25 Seventh Explosion ~JAM Project Best Collection VII~ * 2011.05.11 GOING ~JAM Project Best Collection VIII~ * 2012.11.14 THE MONSTERS ~JAM Project Best Collection IX~ * 2014.07.02 X Cures Earth ~JAM Project Best Collection X~ * 2015.06.17 X less force ~JAM Project Best Collection XI~ * 2016.11.02 THUNDERBIRD ~JAM Project BEST COLLECTION XII~ * 2018.10.31 A-ROCK ~JAM Project BEST COLLECTION XII~ |-| Singles= Singles *2000.07.26 Shippu ni Nare (疾風になれ) *2000.11.22 Danger Zone *2000.12.21 STORM *2001.04.21 SOULTAKER *2001.04.25 Hagane no Kyuuseishu (鋼の救世主) *2001.09.29 FIRE WARS / TORNADO *2001.10.30 CRUSH GEAR FIGHT!! *2001.10.30 Over the Top! *2001.11.29 LADY FIGHTER! *2002.04.03 Kaze no EAGLE (風のEAGLE) *2002.04.24 GO!! *2002.07.24 GET UP CRUSH FIGHTER! *2002.10.23 Nageki no Rosario (嘆きのロザリオ) *2003.02.26 Go!Go! Rescue (Go!Go!レスキュー) *2003.04.23 Little Wing *2003.04.23 SKILL *2003.08.06 The Gate of the Hell *2003.09.26 Destination *2004.01.21 Kurenai no Kiba (紅ノ牙) *2004.04.21 VICTORY *2004.04.21 DRAGON *2004.05.26 VOYAGER *2004.11.26 Genkai Battle (限界バトル) *2005.06.22 Meikyuu no Prisoner (迷宮のプリズナー) *2005.08.03 GONG *2006.01.25 Garo ~SAVIOR IN THE DARK~ (牙狼 〜SAVIOR IN THE DARK〜) *2006.11.01 Break Out *2007.02.21 RISING FORCE *2007.04.25 STORMBRINGER *2007.04.25 Divine love *2007.08.08 Rocks *2008.01.23 No Border *2008.09.26 Crest of “Z's” *2008.10.22 Hello Darwin! ~Koukishin On Demand~ (ハローダーウィン! 〜好奇心オンデマンド〜) *2009.03.04 Space Roller Coaster GO GO! *2009.05.27 Rescue Fighter (レスキューファイアー) *2009.08.05 Shugoshin-The guardian (守護神-The guardian) *2009.10.07 Battle No Limit! *2009.10.28 Boukenou ~Across the Legendary kingdom~ (冒険王 〜Across the Legendary kingdom〜) *2009.11.11 Bakuchin Kanryou! Rescue Fighter (爆鎮完了!レスキューファイアー) *2010.04.21 TRANSFORMERS EVO. *2010.10.27 MAXON *2011.02.23 Vanguard *2011.04.27 NOAH *2011.10.05 Believe in my existence *2012.01.25 Wagana wa Garo (我が名は牙狼) *2012.04.25 LIMIT BREAK *2012.05.23 Hagane no Resistance (鋼のレジスタンス) *2012.12.05 Wings of the legend *2013.01.30 Yume Sketch (夢スケッチ) *2013.07.10 R.I.P ~Tomo yo Shizuka ni Nemure~ (R.I.P〜友よ静かに眠れ〜) *2013.07.24 Isshoku Sokuhatsu ~Trigger of Crisis~ (一触即発 〜Trigger of Crisis〜) *2014.04.30 Rebellion ~Hangyaku no Senshi-tachi~ (Rebellion〜反逆の戦士達〜) *2014.04.30 Breakthrough *2014.08.06 Raiga ~Tusk of thunder~ / my memory, your memory / ZERO —BLACK BLOOD— (雷牙 〜Tusk of thunder〜 / my memory, your memory / ZERO —BLACK BLOOD—) *2014.10.22 Honoo no Kokuin -DIVINE FLAME- (炎ノ刻印 —DIVINE FLAME—) *2015.02.11 B.B. *2015.04.22 Kessen the Final Round / END OF HEAVEN (決戦 the Final Round / END OF HEAVEN) *2015.07.22 EMERGE ~Shikkoku no Tsubasa~ (EMERGE 〜漆黒の翼〜) *2015.10.21 THE HERO!! ~Ikareru Kobushi ni Honoo wo Tsukero~ (THE HERO!! 〜怒れる拳に火をつけろ〜) *2015.11.06 Cyborg 009 ~Nine Cyborg Soldiers~ / DEVILMIND ~Ai wa Chikara~ (サイボーグ009〜Nine Cyborg Soldiers〜 / DEVILMIND〜愛は力〜) *2015.12.23 Guren no Tsuki ~Kakusareshi Yami Monogatari~ (紅蓮ノ月 〜隠されし闇物語〜) *2016.02.10 Gekka (月華) *2016.07.27 Shining Storm ~Rekka no Gotoku~ / Heaven's Door (Shining Storm〜烈火の如く〜 / Heaven's Door) *2016.11.02 The Brave *2017.02.15 DRAGONFLAME *2017.03.01 THE EXCEEDER / NEW BLUE *2018.04.25 Hagane no Warriors (鋼のWarriors) *2019.04.24 Tread on the Tiger's Tail / RESET / DD ~Dimention Driver~ *2019.04.24 Seijaku no Apostle (静寂のアポストル) External Links * Official Website * Official Twitter Category:2000 Debuts Category:Co-ed Groups Category:2000 Group Formations Category:Anisong Groups Category:5 Member Group Formations Category:6 Member Group